Rikiel
) |eyes = Gold ( ) |family = DIO (father) Dario Brando (grandfather) Unnamed grandmother Jonathan Joestar (biological father) George Joestar II (biological half-brother) Donatello Versus (half-brother) Ungalo (half-brother) Giorno Giovanna (half-brother) |status = Unknown |mangadebut = SO Chapter 111 Long Time No See, Romeo |mangafinal = SO Chapter 117 Sky High (6) |gamedebut = Eyes of Heaven |seiyuu = Takashi Kondo (Eyes of Heaven) |colors = StoneOcean }} is a minor antagonist featured in Stone Ocean. Rikiel is one of DIO's illegitimate children with an unnamed woman. When he fatefully meets with Enrico Pucci, he awakens his Stand, Sky High, and battles Jolyne Cujoh and Ermes Costello. Appearance Rikiel is a young, decently built man with a long face. He has dark hair styled into several dreadlocks. He wears a sleeveless and hooded bodysuit patterned after the hide of a stereotypical cow with an opening on his chest. He wears an assortment of arm warmers. Personality Rikiel is initially a meek youth distraught by the numerous afflictions he suffers from, causing him to have confidence issues. When Pucci unlocks his Stand Sky High, Rikiel becomes more confident, and is seen evolving into an honorable and brave fighter during his fight with Jolyne. He holds human progress in high esteem, and sees Apollo 11 as a symbol of human growth. Rikiel is a man of honor and fights to repay his debt to Pucci, and when Jolyne defeats him, he congratulates her and reveals details about Pucci. He inherited his father Dio's determination and hardcore actions as well as a rare trait of acknowledging a worthy opponent. Abilities Sky High allows Rikiel to control creatures known as flying rods which absorb body heat and create localized illnesses. Synopsis Prior to meeting Pucci and obtaining a Stand, Rikiel suffered from what seemed to be constant panic attacks: his eyelids constantly fell and his knees gave out. He would attempt to take exams in school, only to suffer from his conditions, which caused him to stop attending school. These conditions were so severe that he wasn't even able to drive a car, and this dramatically decreased his self-confidence. Upon meeting Pucci and obtaining his Stand, Rikiel instantly became more confident, going as far as to present himself to the heroes believing he could easily defeat them. Though new to his abilities, Rikiel used his Stand powers well, weakening Jolyne's body with the use of his anatomical knowledge. Due to this knowledge, he was able to manipulate Jolyne, Ermes, and Emporio's conditions to deal various biological setbacks to them. It was when Jolyne set herself on fire to counter the effect of Rikiel's Stand that he began to lose confidence, forcing Rikiel to set himself ablaze as well, believing that he could find her weakness by feeling her pain and attempting to conquer the odds. Jolyne, however, came out on top, dealing a massive blow to Rikiel and ensuring his death. Mortally wounded, Rikiel used his own Stand on himself, removing his ability to feel pain and holding onto Jolyne to force his Stand into a last-ditch effort to kill her. However, she allowed this and continued her attack, coincidentally using his hand to block his ability to sap her heat. Defeated, Rikiel reflects on his past and the coincidence that was able to characterize his defeat and Pucci's power, and reveals that Weather Report is actually Pucci's younger twin brother. Just as he reveals this, however, he is finally silenced by Ermes. Gallery rykielbirthmark.jpg|Rikiel's birthmark Sky High in use.png|Rikiel controling rods Rikiel Privlege Card.png|Rikiel's Privilege card Rikiel1.jpg Rikiel's Death.png|Rikiel defeated by Kiss References Site Navigation Category:Part 6 Characters Category:Stand Users Category:Brando Family Category:Male Characters Category:Minor Antagonist Category:Joestar Family Category:Part 6 Antagonists Category:Deceased Characters from Part 6 Category:Agents of DIO Category:Deceased Characters Category:Pucci's Agents